Impossible
by Rapid Ruby
Summary: Maria tries to break through Michael's stonewalls. (M&M fic)


Title: Impossible 

Author: Ruby

Email: randy_hart4@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell and the song is called 'Impossible' and is by Christina Aguilera

Summary: Maria finds it impossible to get her boyfriend to open up and now she has to break through his stonewalls again  

Author's note: This just sort of came to me when I was listening to the song the other day. I don't know if I am going to leave this as one part or if I should add more to it. Tell me if you would like me to write some more to the story or if I should just leave it be. Hope you enjoy it and remember to leave a review or email me any comments you have about this story! Impossible 

It's impossible 

_It's impossible to love you _

_If you don't let me know what you're feeling_

_It's impossible for me to give you what you need_

_If you're always hiding from me_

_I don't know what hurt you I just_

_Wanna make it right cause boy I am sick and tired_

_Of trying to read your mind._

"Talk to me!" Maria Deluca ordered her on again off again boyfriend of five months Michael Guerin

"What do you want me to say?"  Michael asked frustrated, why could she just let this drop?

"Anything, everything! Open up to me!" Maria sighed feeling just as frustrated as Michael

"I am not exactly the 'talk about my feelings type if guy" Michael stated

"If that's the type of guy you want then I suggest you go and look for Max!" he added bitterly because of course Max was Mr Perfect, Max was the perfect boyfriend, the type of boyfriend that all girls dreamed of.

"Oh yeah I bet you would love that wouldn't you! Me running off with Max just another reason for you to be a 'stonewall'" Maria said air quoting the last word.

"Look I am not in the mood for this shit!" Michael said getting up from where he was sat

"This shit? This shit that just happens to be our relationship!" Maria yelled to his back

"What do you want from me?" Michael asked turning back round to face her

"I just want you to talk to me, to tell me what you're thinking. I am sick and tired of trying to read your mind, to break though your stupid stonewalls. Michael, I know your hurting inside and I understand or at least I am trying to understand but Michael I can't help if you won't let me in. I love you Michael but this, us its too much. Its impossible for me to get through to you and sometimes I feel like I am the only one in this relationship" Maria said as she reached forward to touch him but he backed away from her touch as if it might burn him. Maria's hand dropped to her side and suddenly she wished she hadn't opened her mouth, wished she hadn't begged him to talk to her, if only she hadn't started this up, the look in his dark brown eyes screamed that she had hurt him more then ever before.

If only she could the words back but life was full of too many if what's and if only. She had to finish what she started.

"If that's the way you feel then maybe we should just forget about it then!" Michael said not truly understand what he was saying, he loved Maria, sure he did it was just that inside he was so fucked up and everything he touched turned to dust, anyone that close to him would only end up in pain, if Maria got to close to him, if she saw the real him then she would be scared of him cause deep down inside of Michael there was an darkness that not even Maria could light up that's why it was so important to keep her at an arms length.

"Maybe you could just forget about us but I can't. Michael, please just…" Maria stopped talking what was the point when she wasn't getting though to him.

"Michael, why do you have to make everything so hard?" Maria asked her bright green eyes filled with unshed tears causing Michael's heart to beat faster in pain at the sight of her

"Nothing in life is easy" Michael whispered pulling her towards him and tighten his arms around her waist, he rested his head in her soft curls breathing in her heavenly aroma.

"It could Michael. It could be so easy if only you would let it be!" her words were muffed against his chest as she held onto him for dear life.

"Maria," Michael sighed drawing away from her so he could look into her eyes

"Michael, don't please." Maria begged she didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going on his mind right this second.

"Its for the best!" Michael said not sure whom he was trying to convince

"Michael, its not please. I am sorry I didn't mean to push I just wanted to know…" Maria paused the look in his eyes stopping her saying anything.

Michael steeped forward closing the gap between their bodies, he leaned his head down brushing his lips across hers trying to remember the taste of her.

"Michael…" Maria moaned softly pulling his head closer. She crushed her lips onto his hard, her hands gripping to his shoulders, as she felt dizzy with the force of the kiss, of the force of love being poured into that kiss.

"Maria…" Michael pulled back; trying to get some much needed oxygen into his lungs

"Don't say it!" Maria ordered, silent tears falling down her cheeks in a salty waterfall

Michael nodded before he walked out of the door.

Maria fell to the ground; sobs violently shook her small frame.

It was all her fault.

She was so stupid

Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut!

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

She was a Deluca and she was a fighter 

She was going to fight for Michael and for they had.

She may be tired of trying to break though to him but no matter how tired she was, she loved him more then anything.

And she wasn't going to let him just let him walk away from him.

No matter how impossible it was to love Michael Guerin and be in a relationship with him it was beyond impossible to live without him.


End file.
